platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder-Red
Wonder-Red (ワンダ•レッド) is the main protagonist of The Wonderful 101, as well as a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. When a regular civilian, he is a school teacher by the name of Will Wedgewood. His main weapon is a large fist. Gameplay The player must draw a circle to use Wonder-Red's Unite Morph, the Unite-Fist which grows in size depending on the amount of available heroes. Unite Hand is a powerful Unite Morph that can create large combos, despite having a relatively small range. Unite Hand isn't only used for offensive combat, it has defensive bonuses too, with the ability to absorb fire-element attacks, it can act as a good shield. After having absorbed a fire-element attack, it can also shoot fire balls. The Unite Hand can also be used to turn dials and knobs which would be impossible to turn by normal means. Personality Having recently joined the Wonderful 101 after just completing a year of difficult training, Earth Defense War III is his very first experience in battle. Though still a rookie, he is extremely smart, achieving a record breaking score during tactical examinations. However, his lack of experience has led Green and Blue to doubt his leadership skills on many occasions. With a burning passion for justice, he takes a strong stand against those who threaten the peace, but his attitude and serious personality have annoyed some. Often Wonder-Red’s seriousness makes him difficult to reason with, and those around him find getting through to him almost impossible. The opposite is rarer, though, as Red has an incredible memory, and never forgets something after being told. Red believes the children are the future, so he has taken on the persona of a school teacher in his normal life, teaching them well so they can lead the way. Appearance When a regular school teacher, he has short, blonde hair, and wears a white shirt that have large black sections on each sleeve and a blue neck tie. Over his shirt, Will has a red vest. His pants are grey, and his shoes are piano black. He also wears old-fashioned rectangular glasses. As of the original Wonder-Red, his hair is combed up upward. His suit consists of a red color on his legs and jacket, and a pair of black boots, gloves, and a black mask. On his left arm there is a badge that hangs a red sash. The Wonder Pendant, a symbol of the Wonderful 101, is on to his chest, and Red's Vulcan Knuckes are often attached to his hands. Quotes *"Team, unite up!" - Wonder-Red's catchphrase. *"We will use force!" - Wonder-Red, taunt. Trivia * He slightly resembles Viewtiful Joe from the Capcom game of the same name. This similarity is shared with Poseman. ** Both Red and Poseman share their voices of Charlie Schlatter and Ryohei Kimura. * Viewing the "Member Files" reveals that Will's (Wonder-Red) favorite hobby is to try crosswords. * Both Young Will and Luka are portrayed by Deri Derryberry in the English version and Tomomi Yamakawa in the Japanese version. ** Both Red and his father, Arthur Wedgewood, share their voices of both Charlie Schlatter in the English version and Ryohei Kimura in the Japanese version. * Whenever a character makes a fist, their fingers seem to disappear. This does not apply to Unite Hand, however, as Unite Hand still has fingers even when making a fist. * We may vaguely know that Red blushes back to Immorta. A temporary gag shows that Red is blushing, and matches his CENTINELS suit according to both Green and Yellow. * If a player fails to draw a circle to perform Unite Hand, Red will fall flat on the ground, accompanied by a classic cartoon drum sound effect. This running gag is used in different ways in some QTE scenes. Gallery Will-Wedgewood-Screen.jpg|Wonder-Red as Will Wedgewood Wonder-Fist.jpg|The Unite-Fist Wonderful-101-Wonder-Red.png|Wonder-Red Screenshot Wonder-Red-ID.jpg|Wonder-Red's ID Card Reds_File.png|Red's profile from the membership files Young_Red.png|Red as a young child Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters